


Kikkou Karada

by HardStansOnly



Series: roped into it [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Bondage, Cock Warming, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, woojin gets two helpings of ass because he's a growing boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Chan gets rewarded for being honest





	Kikkou Karada

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics nearly back to back because I love y'all. Side note for the fics coming up: I'm lazy as hell and trying to properly/accurately describe shibari in fic is a mcbitch. I'll describe them in a general sense but Google the fic titles for what the tie/harness of the day looks like ;)
> 
> Also everyone say thank you to K for keeping these fics alive. - S

Chan felt twitchy. The familiar edges of anxiety were starting to scratch at the edges of his brain and along with it guilt. Since the hospital incident he didn’t like to be left alone for too long and he spent their free time in the dorm curled in between Woojin and Minho. Not that either of them minded Chan being needy, they loved it when he’d come into the room and curl into one or both of them, but Chan hated how needy he’d become. He had promised both Woojin and Minho that if he started to feel weird he’d go to them and for as much as he hated it he couldn’t put them through another scare. Especially not Woojin. They had talked about it at length on multiple occasions but he knew it still ate away at his oldest lover. Woojin had told him that he still had nightmares of watching him drop to the floor in the studio and not getting back up. 

“Hey handsome. Why looking so glum?” Chan looked up from the hole he was glaring into the floor to see Minho kneeling in front of his chair face nearly level with his. He could do this. He could ask for help.

“Feeling bad.” The words were heavy on his tongue. “Brain being dumb. I...I need help.” Chan looked back at the floor and sighed. There. He did it. He did it and he hated it.  
“Thank you Channie.” Minho lifted his face with gentle fingers before softly kissing him. “I know you don’t like asking for help but it means the world to me that you trust me enough ask.” Minho took a look around to make sure they were still alone in the studio before leaning forward and kissing him again forcing Chan to focus on the motions of the kiss rather than the buzzing in his brain. 

“Oh c’mon now.” A voice whined from the doorway. “You already kick us out of the dorms and now you’re being gross in the studio.” Changbin scrunched his face comically up at them getting Chan to laugh. “You three get to be all cute but if I hold Felix’s hand we get told to keep room for Jesus in our hearts and between our parts. This is unfair.” He couldn’t help it. Chan fell off his chair from laughter feeling nearly light headed from the surge of joy. “Unbelievable. Felix come control your countryman.”

“Isn’t that what Woojin is for?” Felix stood behind Changbin and dropped his head onto the dark haired rapper’s shoulder before wrapping his arms around. “We all know Minho isn’t the impulse control here.”

“HEY!” Minho gasped dramatically. “I’ll have you know I have amazing impulse control. We’re both still dressed. You’re welcome.” That caused another peal of laughter from the group. As the laughter died down Chan lifted himself from the floor dragging Minho up with him. The edges of anxiety were still trying to grab hold but the warmth of Minho’s hand in his helped keep it manageable. “I’m taking Chan home since he isn’t feeling good.” Both of the younger rappers untangled before pulling Chan into a crushing hug.

“We’ll send Woojinnie home when we see him.” Felix and Changbin pressed a kiss to his cheeks and Chan thought he would start crying. It didn’t matter he was unable to deal with his anxiety alone. His group loved him anyway and that made the weight on his chest lessen.  
“Thanks.” Chan released Minho’s hand so he could hug the younger two tightly to himself and kiss the top of their heads.

“There is group hug and I wasn’t invited? This is a betrayal of the worst kind.” Hyunjin shot a questioning glance to Minho.

“Dad isn’t feeling good so Wine Mom is taking him home.” Felix supplied stepping away. “Come get your hug before they go.” Hyunjin wrapped Chan in a crushing hug. “To be honest we should track down the others. They'll be sad if they don't get dad cuddles.” after a quick search they found the other four in the dance room. “Dadjin!” Felix called out receiving an incredulous look in return. 

“Dadjin?” Woojin deadpanned.

“IN, Seungmin, Jisung, give Dad a hug he isn't feeling good and Minho is taking him home.” immediately the boys ran over and threw their arms around Chan causing another wave of warmth to spread in his chest. Chan kissed the tops of their heads as they let him go and found himself with an armful of Woojin.

“I'm so proud of you.” The words were whispered into his ear followed by a kiss to the temple.

“Dadjin.” Felix smiled as Woojin tried to hide a grimace in Chan’s hair. “You should go with them. You're not going to be able to focus anyway.” Chan tried not to feel guilty about that but wasn't succeeding. “And this way you don't have to think up an excuse to kick us smol babies out of the den of sin.” the last part was added with a grin and the younger members gave them overly innocent looks.

“Chan. How did we get such terrible children?” Woojin chuckled.

“They get it from their mother.” Chan smiled over at a scandalized Minho who held his face in shock for about ten seconds before he doubled over in laughter. Surrounded by them Chan felt lighter than he had all day allowing him to relax into Woojin's embrace. Chan was grateful skinship was common in Korea. He could be free with his affection and draw little attention so long as it was kept to a certain degree. “Can we go home?” the words sounded soft even to him.

“Go take care of dad and we'll let everyone know.” Changbin pet Chan’s hair. “Feel better Channie.” 

****

Chan was drowning in warmth. After they arrived back to the dorm Minho and Woojin lead him to their room to cuddle. They succeeded for about a half hour before Chan rolled over to kiss Woojin, moaning when a strong hand fisted in his hair. Even with Chan straddling his waist Woojin was control of the kiss all Chan needed to focus of was the pull of his scalp and the slide of their tongues. 

“I never get tired of watching you two.” Panting Chan looked over at Minho who had been watching them fondly with his hand pressed on the front of his jeans. “Tell us what you need handsome. Anything.” Chan felt the fingers leave his hair and immediately crawled off Woojin to kiss Minho just as deeply. Minho didn't control the kiss like Woojin did instead he fueled the fire until Chan couldn't think past rutting hips and nails biting into his shoulders. What did he do to deserve such good partners? God he loved them both so much. “Channie.” Minho moaned “Handsome you're so good to us. Let us take care of you.”

“What do you need baby?” Woojin pulled him up by the hair. “I need your words.”

“I wanna be good for you.” Chan breathed out rolling his hips against Minho “Please. I wanna be good for both of you.”

“You're already so good for us Channie.” Minho placed open mouth kisses along his neck. Did he even know what he wanted? 

“You did so good for us asking for help.” Woojin whispered into his ear. “I’d like to reward you for coming to us.” Chan bit his lip “I’d like to tie you down and eat you out while play with Minnie.” Chan’s hips jerked forward at the image. “What do you think Minnie?”

“Oh my god.” Minho breathed out rocking against Chan’s still moving hips. “Fuck you two are hot.” 

“Baby.” Woojin placed a bite low in Chan’s neck. “Get undressed and stretch for me.” Chan leaned forward to kiss Minho again before climbing off the bed. The younger followed him up but walked over to Woojin to pull the other into a heated kiss while Chan did as he was asked. Chan watched breathless as Woojin slid his hands down Minho’s body to grip his thighs and lift him up.

“OH MY GOD.” Minho threw his arms around Woojin’s neck. “Oh holy shit Woojin I can’t even with you.” Woojin laughed pressing a kiss to his neck before biting down. “fffffffffuUCK.” Chan wanted to touch. He wanted to be the one to make Minnie moan. He wanted and he would but only when he was allowed so he watched and stretched like he’d been told. “Woojin.” Minho moaned out as the older took a few steps towards the bed running his tongue over the bite mark before dumping him onto the bed in a mass of limbs.

“Sit here and look pretty while I get everything.” Woojin looked over at Chan who was finishing the last of his stretches with a wide smile. “Good boy Channie.”

“How the fuck have you survived this long Chan?” Minho laid on the bed breathing heavily. “How the fuck have I survived this long?” Chan clenched and unclenched his fists watching Minho who seemed to have noticed his staring if the slow smile was anything to go by. “What’s wrong Channie?” A hand slid down the front of his pants “You look ahhhfuck.” Chan watched the hips buck feeling his mouth water “ You look hungry.” Chan couldn’t help the small whine. Chan’s whole body was tense from forcing himself to stay still as Minho caught his lower lip between his teeth while grinding his hips up against his hand. “Am I sitting pretty enough Woojin?”

“What do you think Chan?” Woojin set the bundles of silver rope at his feet. “Is Minnie sitting pretty?” Chan nodded eyes never straying from the writhing body on the bed. “Words baby.”

“Yes.” It was barely a whisper but Minho rewarded him with a loud moan that nearly broke his resolve.

“Good boy Channie. I’m going to tie you up now. What’s your sign?” Chan tore his gaze away to meet Woojin’s eyes and smile before he snapped twice. “Perfect.” Woojin kissed him gently before bending to grab the large bundle and start the harness. Woojin worked the rope into kikkou karada harness making sure the corners of the hexagons lay flat against his skin. The familiar drag of the rope cross bare skin was comforting and Chan closed his eyes letting himself enjoy the feeling. “You still with me baby?” Chan hummed happily. 

“I wanna touch Minnie.” Chan widened his stance so Woojin could run the ropes through the inside of his thighs and wrap under his ass.

“Almost baby. Just have to finish these.” Woojin pressed a kiss to his flank and continued his work until both hips were wrapped. “Beautiful. Get on the bed baby.” 

“Thank you Woojinnie.” Chan beamed before walking over to the bed and crawling next to Minho who was currently tossing his clothes off. “Hi Minnie.”

“Hey there handsome.” Chan sighed happily as Minho traced the ropes with his finger tips. “You here to play with me?” 

“On your knees baby. Come to the edge of the bed.” As Chan rolled onto his knees Woojin grabbed a pillow before kneeling at the edge behind Chan.. “Minnie. Keep his mouth busy.” Minho nodded petting Chan's hair. “My good boys.” 

“You look so beautiful Channie. All tied up and blushing.” Chan wanted to pout at Minho but Woojin had started placing open mouth kisses and small bites on his thighs.

“Woojin.” Chan’s thighs has already begun shaking. “I was good. Please Woojinnie.” Woojin glanced up at Minho over Chan’s spine prompting Minho to guid Chan’s mouth onto his dick.  
“Oooh.” Minho moaned as Chan immediately dropped to his elbows so he could suck better. “Oh fuck baby. Oh fuck Woojin he’s so good. Our Channie is doing sOOH-" Chan moaned lowed around Minho's dick as Woojin finally spread his ass and licked a firm strip across his hole. Chan tried to focus on Minho but as Woojin worked him open with his tongue he could barely do anything but drool and moan around the erection filling his mouth.”Oh fuck baby. You make a pretty cock warmer.” Minho managed to breathe out before shallowly rolling his hips into Chan's slack mouth. “Oh fuck.” As Woojin continued to swirl and fuck his tongue into Chan he slowly slid one hand up a shaking thigh before pressing on Chan's prenium in circles to stimulate the prostate there. Instantly Chan’s head shot up in a stuttered gasp before Minho grabbed his face his own eyes dazed. “Oh Woojin. Keep doing that. Baby looks so good strung out and drooling.” Chan was too lost in his own pleasure to even be embarrassed at the worlds or the fact that yes his mouth was slack and his chin was covered in streams of saliva and precum. Chan didn't know how long Woojin kept him on edge or how long Minho slowly fucked his throat for but at some point a hand wrapped itself around his dick and he was gone. Chan's whole body shook and Minho forced his head up allowing him to moan loudly before collapsing.

***

Chan woke up sometime later to the sound of Minho whimpering. He’d been cleaned up, untied, and dressed in soft pajamas. Next to him though. Next to him was Minho on his back looking debauched and near tears clawing at the sheets in desperation. Chan knew that look intimately. Nestled between Minho's thighs was Woojin with two fingers buried in their youngest lover watching him intently. “How long?” Chan rasped out.

“An hour.” Woojin smiled cheekily before removing his fingers and burying his face in Minho ass. The younger’s body arched off the bed with a high moan but Woojin pulled back before he could find release.

“Woo-" Minho panted out “Oh fuck Woojin please.” Woojin decided to take pity on him and fucked Minho with two fingers while biting his thigh. “ohfuckohfuckohfUCK.” Chan watched as the orgasm rolled through his body and committed ever twitch and hitched breath to memory before placing a kiss on Minho's chest above his racing heart.

“Woojinnie.” Chan ran a hand through his hair. “What about you?”

“I'm fine baby.” Woojin pressed a kiss to the palm of his hand but not moving from his spot between Minho’s legs. “I'm just happy that you let us in. I'm so proud of you.” Chan blushed slightly.

“It was hard but I feel better.” Chan smiled. “You alive Minnie?”

“Woojin.” Minho voice was still breathy. “What the fuck are you?” 

“Yours.” Woojin pressed a kiss to the thigh he was laying his head on. “And yours.” He directed up a Chan. “I love you both so much.”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/


End file.
